Forget Me Not
by The Cacti Queen
Summary: She was a street rat placed in a gilded cage; taken from her brother, stripped of the name Talbot, Flora had one choice. She had to adapt and survive, it was a good thing Rafe was there to ease the way. Treasure hunts, strange brothers, and gun fights are sure to ensue. Rafe/OC
1. Chapter 1

She missed Connor terribly, her brother had been Flora's shelter in the storm keeping her both safe and happy throughout her childhood. Her best friend Harry had been somewhat of an angel in disguise too though. However the Adler family gave her something new and wonderful: parents. The kind of parents that loved unconditionally and whose money bought anything love didn't already provide. Rafe was great too, but it took her a long time to realize that, they like most siblings started out with some disagreements between the two. In the beginning it was hard, every part of her wanted to run back to what she knew. Wanted to rip off her new last name and replace it with Talbot like it used to be; to go back to being the three street kids who had nothing but the clothes on their backs and each other.

Flora was angry and hostile. Her new parents were oblivious on what to do, but somehow Rafe seemed to get it. After all most of their sibling rivalry was Flora directing her fear toward him. Hell, it seemed to almost attract him to her like a moth to the flame, never before had anything been denied the boy. It was during one of those moody afternoons that he talked to her for the first time without the hawkish watch of his worried parents. The young thirteen year old sat on the edge of a large marble fountain making her already small size seem even more petite. Her malnutrition made the light coloured dress practically fall off her shoulders. The Adler garden was filled with exotic plants but the areas filled with tall grass and forget-me-nots was her favourite, it reminded her of home. It reminded her of Conner and when he used to give her the scientific names to all the flowers they saw like the know it all he was. It reminded her of the time her brother and best friend had saved her from those thugs and gotten beaten blue and purple like the flowers.

It bothered the little girl that she couldn't remember the species name for the forget-me-nots. Turning to the boy sitting next to her, who was pretending to watch the sunset, she spoke if a soft voice, "What are those called?" Pointing a pale finger at the blue flower she waited to hear her answer.

Rafe cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Those are forget-me-nots."

"No." She stood pulling up one of the flowers and clenching it in her small fist. "What's it actually called?"

"Clasenes Syotis." Rafe smiled lightly at her with a shrug, the lie fell easy off his lips. At the 'proper' answer she suddenly calmed down and sat back down beside him, making Rafe take a mental note to read about flower species later. Running her hands along the soft fabric of the pastel sun dress she wore, Flora reveled in the texture. She was used to wearing the same rough fabrics over and over again. Tracing the embroidered flowers she smiled at them like they were something far greater than a few strings. The boy too looked in wonder, but he wasn't looking at the dress he was looking at her; she had light brown hair, soft hazel eyes and a cute button nose to match her gently rounded jaw. His parents, like they were known to do with all things, had gone out of their way to adopt a beautiful child.

"So why are you so upset?" The daring entitlement in his tone made her chuckle.

"Fuck you." To the boy such words sounded odd coming from the innocent looking girl, but it suited her at the same time. As if she was hardened enough to get the words out but still soft underneath. "You know just because you ask doesn't mean you'll get an answer."

Rafe smirked looking at her with a raised brow, "That only makes you better."

Blinking slowly Flora stared at him incredulously, "So what, you own me then?" She was starting to wonder about the Adler family, if it would actually be safer than the orphanage or the streets.

"No, I'll earn you." He rolled his shoulders and placed his hands behind his head. "It'll be easy."

"I think you're underestimating me, because Harry and my brother taught me about people like you. Cruel people, who think they're entitled to everything. Connor hates people like that."

It went that way for awhile between the two of them, an almost violently playful banter. Months passed and the adolescent's vile moods toned down and she simply let her sadness be know only to the flowers of the garden; while Rafe and his fascination and possessiveness involving Flora only grew stronger over time. This of course would lead to an odd sort of relationship between the two.

They had their exceptions though like everyone does and in those moments they were an almost inseparable team. The Adler children attended a very high class private institution, and in Flora's opinion a big fat waste of money. While Rafe was good with math she excelled at history, often forcing him to listen to story after story about past heroes. In these specific moments they got along surprisingly well making their parents encourage her fascination with the past. This love however got her in trouble among some of the student of Clareville Academy and despite her wealth Flora soon found bullies lay in ever class system and it didn't matter how rich she was.

No one had ever messed with her before, Connor was always there, a silent threat to the other kids at the orphanage to back off. Those kids had been scared, even petrified of her genius brother. He was too good at chemistry and Connor Talbot had no problem using his serums on the other children, especially those who dared to go near his little sister. Harry too wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty even if half the time he ended up losing. In this new place though, there was no Connor, just a lot of kids who were bigger than her. Kids that liked to push her around and whisper insults in her ear. Flora hated it. Rafe was a year above her so it's not like he could do much to stop it, and even then for him to intervene he'd have to know about it. Flora didn't even know if he would help if he found out, but that afternoon she got her answer. One of the boys with his group of lackey friends couldn't help but think she was something of an annoyance for him. "Hey, Flora. What'd ya' do sleep your way into becoming the Adler's girl? Was it Rafe or his Daddy that you got down on your knees for?"

She took a deep breath and kept her head down, but as she tried to avoid the conflict by briskly walking away Flora bumped into someone. "Sorry."

As the young girl tried to squeeze past the person they grabbed her arm. "You okay?" Looking up at Rafe in surprise she just slowly nodded yes and tried to keep walking. "Hey, what's wrong?" The kid held onto her as he looked back at the laughing boys, the ones staring at his sister. "They fuckin' with you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She tried to pull from his grip, but he refused to let go instead choosing to pull her in closer and glared darkly at the staring group of bullies.

"What did they say?" She was surprised by how serious he sounded and looked up to find a strange enraged gleam in his eye; almost a sort of madness.

"Just stupid shit." Flora stopped trying to remove his hand, it was a lost cause. Instead she stepped closer resting her other hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. She'd never seen Rafe angry, because only a few things could get him going. His natural possessiveness and need to prove himself being the worst of them all.

"Like what?" Rafe looked at her sternly, but seemed to have relaxed a little at her cooperative touch.

"That I slept my way into being an Adler." She shrugged squeezing his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. They're just stupid."

At her words Rafe let go of her arm and his fingers curled into fists. "They…fucking…said that to you?" Flora slowly and cautiously nodded her head and reached out grabbing his wrist with both hands trying to hold him back from doing anything rash. Reaching down he gently but firmly pulled her off him. "Stay here." Rooting herself to that spot the girl watched Rafe walk up to the boys, saw his lips mouth something for a moment. But actions are always said to be stronger that words and Rafe broke that boy's jaw with one solid punch. That sent a message to her more important than any she'd ever really learned, that there was someone outside those from her past who'd always have her back. And he was strong and capable enough to do it right, even if he didn't care much for history. Funny thing was when he later explained his actions to a very concerned Richard Adler, his dad paid his way out of any punishment for his boy. Then he patted him on the back, kissed Flora's forehead and said, "I'm proud of you two, but don't tell your mother."

"I'm telling you Avery and Tew may be known for being the best of the best, but Baldridge did all the hard work." Her arms flailed as she explained it to a casual looking Rafe. They were laying on his bed, it was late into the night now. Rafe was wearing a pair of particularly comfy looking sweats and Flora wore a pale yellow tank top and rainbow shorts. The two lay there staring at each other, this behavior becoming more and more common every time the moon rose. Flora had begun having awful nightmares about her past and things involving her brother. So far the only thing that helped was falling asleep next to Rafe. Silently, he took a huge amount of enjoyment in this, having something only he could give her, but he also enjoyed how warm her skin was on his chest, and the soft sounds she made once she fell asleep.

Rafe chuckled at her enthusiasm and playfully pushed her. Giggling she wiggled closer placing her forehead against his chest and yawned. Still smiling he threw his arm over her waist. "Go to sleep."

"Hey, Rafe?"

"Hm?" He pulled her a little closer and looked into her half opened eyes.

"Let's find Avery's treasure."

He let out a little laugh. "I don't think mom and dad would support that kind of crusade."

"We could do it anyway." She raised her hand. "The treasure hunters Adler. Sounds awesome to me."

Releasing a soft hum he pulled the cover up and squeezed her side. Taking the hint the girl closed her eyes, unaware on how seriously the young man had taken her request. And when she was peacefully asleep he scooped her up and carried her down the hall. Setting Flora lightly on her own bed he drew the covers up over her and lightly kissed her forehead letting his lips linger there for just a moment too long. Then left quietly closing the door with a soft click and slunk back to his own room reveling in the smell of her on his sheets wishing he'd someday have the chance to sleep with her by his side all night.

Things became different between them though, when he finally let her into his heart. It took a tragedy, the death of Richard and Clare Adler was hard on the entire community. But it was hardest of all on their only son, now multi-millionaire. He was sitting in his room staring at the rose red hardwood like a stone statue. "Rafe?" Flora approached like a lamb to a wolf and sat next to him.

"What?" The scratchy tone to his voice made Flora's heart clench. The boy looked like a mess with his unkempt hair and wrinkled clothes; Rafe was usually so put together, it had always helped him feel more in control. It was one of the man things Richard had taught him, even when you're falling apart look like you're put together. She reached out to gingerly take his hand, but instead of pulling away as she expected Rafe grasped it tightly and turned throwing his other arm over her shoulders as his body began to shake and she could hear the sounds of his soft cries. Flora could feel the wetness of his cheek against the crook of her neck and wished deeply she could bring them back to stop his suffering.

"Hey…it's okay. You still got me. I miss them too." She comforted him quietly stroking a hand through his hair. The words made Rafe pull her in closer. He was nineteen and she was just a few weeks away from adulthood. A few weeks from being able to finally see her brother instead of the letters they sent to each other; it had been nearly seven years. Marlowe sounded like an acceptable person for her brother, but she couldn't wait to see him. Perhaps he'd bring Harry with when he visited. Putting the others from her mind the now young woman turned to the task at hand and cooed softly in the man's ear. The crying slowed down and subsided until he just sat there in her arms, like there was no other place he'd rather be.

Pulling away he looked at her for a long time before whispering out, "Thanks, Flora."

"That's what I'm here for. A shoulder to cry on, a history lesson, and a fist to kick your ass."

A light smile crossed his face and he bumped her shoulder, "Don't you remember, doll, I'm a black belt."

She shrugged bumping him back, "Well I was trained by a black belt." The teasing tone in her voice calmed his nerves and he thought fondly on their past combat lessons.

"Come on. That was pathetic." Rafe teased dodging one of the girl's fists.

"Well I learned all my moves on the street. Besides Connor always did the fighting." At her mention of Talbot, Rafe made a face and threw one of the wooden staffs at her. It bounced off her face and Flora immediately grabbed her nose in pain. "You ass."

Rafe shrugged with a smirk, accepting the insult as truth. His casual unawareness however left Flora free to roll forward and slap the stick across his ass. "Ow!" Rafe turned grabbing her by the shoulders and pinned the younger one to the wall. Holding her wrists in one hand and freezing the rest of her body with his own Rafe smirked at her pressing his other hand near her face blocking the light from the golden arched windows of the training room. "Looks like you're stuck."

He felt hot against her over heated skin, but somehow she didn't want him to release her. Flora wanted to stay there pressed against Rafe where it was safe and wonderful; where it smelled like sweat and the soft cologne he always wore and his lemon shaving cream. Fiona didn't try to move or get away, she just stood there staring into the blue of his eyes. While the man himself made no movement besides slightly lessened his grip on her wrists and pressed his forehead against hers, his breath was heavy from something he couldn't quite say. Then almost violently he pulled away and walked off out of the room, the sound of the oak door slamming shut startling to her ears.

"I never did teach you much, but I can always do the punching for you."

Fiona knew what moment he was recalling, because it was always a moment she thought about at night, wondering where they really stood. "Yea, but I learned some important things."

Rafe looked at her softly in the moonlight, trying not to think about the earlier part of his day; trying desperately to forget he'd never see his parents again. "And what did you learn." He took in the soft blush she wore with surprise.

"You smell nice." She joked shifting away a little bit.

"Anything else?" An odd tone entered his voice, a sort of deep huskiness that send an strange feeling into her lower gut.

"…no." Quietly she looked away and Rafe bravely reached out and caught her chin.

His hands were shaking, but he'd been waiting for so long. And now that his mother wouldn't be there to disapprove it made everything easier. He could take care of her now, the way he'd always wanted to. Rafe had been watching and protecting her for so long, making sure she was happy. Taking her on those little treasure hunts that made her so thrilled.

He'd bought the relic online, just a few thousand bucks. He'd been listening to her wild tales for years, and Rafe thought this was an excellent gift for her birthday. He's already cleared the whole thing with his parents and they'd given him ten grand for anything he needed. They loved when their children got along and a little money was easy to see that happen, besides that much was chump change for them. Rafe had purchased a small pouch of old Chinese coins, then hid them in random locations, each with an attached riddle. Every riddle led to one place on their property where he'd stashed the large Chinese painting.

It was of two lovers surrounded by flowers, ones he thought looked very similar to forget-me-nots. The two in the picture also reminded him quite a lot of them. It had taken him awhile to find something he knew she would truly enjoy, it had become an almost obsession until he found it. He knew his father was starting to wonder, Rafe could feel him watching when he was around Flora and could tell he was wondering in what way Rafe truly felt. One day they'd even had a talk about love and happiness, Richard Adler had gone so far as to say, "It doesn't matter how you find love, or what other people have to say. If she's what you want take her, but make sure she wants to be taken, son." Rafe had of course feigned ignorance at his father's words, but they stuck with him, always. Rafe still thought fondly of the moment she realized that he had planned all of that just for her. Flora had looked at him like he was the best thing that she'd ever received and the painting was still tung proudly above her bed.

"So you've never...wanted me to do this?" Rafe asked in a whisper moving his face closer to her. He kissed her forehead gently and shuffled closer so he was facing her his knees pressed against her thigh. "Or this?" He kissed her cheek and waited for her to draw away. She has to want to be taken, son. Flora didn't retreat instead she twisted so she could wrap her thin arms around his neck, her fingers tracing along his hairline.

"No." The woman whispered looking at him closely. "I wanted you to do this." Then despite all of the day dreams Rafe had of that moment, of getting to kiss the girl, she ended up kissing him. He sighed against her lips and reached one hand to her thigh and the other to cup the side of her face. Kissing her was one of the best things he'd ever experienced, it felt so much better than kissing some random girl. He'd been with women before, he was one of the richest kids at school, there were always women dying to spread there legs for just a taste of his money.

They never lasted though, but Flora was different. There had never been a time when Rafe hadn't wanted the light haired girl by his side. He'd watched her for years, she didn't do one night trysts like he did. He'd only ever seen her kiss Jimmy Fare, but not long after that he moved away and she was sad for awhile. However he was glad, because he knew how to kiss her right. Rafe knew how to melt her heart and make her his. Sliding off the the bed he moved in front of her, taking in her blushing face and heavy breath. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Flora blushed deeper standing with him, and she felt small, the top of her head reaching only to his nose. "Really?"

Rafe nodded before leaning down to kiss her again, more eagerly now that he knew his advances would be accepted. Her lips against his, her body all pressed against his, it was euphoric. Hell, it would certainly become an addiction. The kind of addiction that turns a mathematician into a treasure hunter. The kind of need that sends someone into pretending to be a prisoner to complete a journey someone else ached for. The kind of love he'd certainly die without.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was rough on the both of them. The Adler family had a lot of connections, so it seemed like every person either of them talked to was a person they'd never met. All it was, was a bunch of strangers saying sorry about their parent's deaths. Flora could tell it was starting to make Rafe feel ill and they hadn't even gotten through the eulogies yet. Things had been different since she'd kissed him, they were closer now and he was leaning heavily on her for help with his grief. She missed Richard and Clare, of course, but they did not create her, and Rafe had been there with them all his life. Now his parents were gone and an entire company was dropped onto his shoulders.

It was no wonder he was crumpling a bit from all the new weight. Approaching slowly she shifted awkwardly in the dress she wore; it was a floor length black velvet gown and the sleeves fell to her wrists. The top was modest and the dress itself was simple, but the fabric made it heavy and the black heels hurt her feet. The only hint of colour was the diamond necklace around her neck, a gift from Clare. Rafe looked at her and some of the pain in his face seemed to ease as she went to stand by him. "Gentlemen," She looked at the suspicious three men in front of her, "If you wouldn't mind my brother would like to be alone right now. You'll understand I hope. We have no need for sharks here." Promptly she wrapped her arm in the crook of his black tuxedo covered elbow and led her man away. "Fucking ruthless bastards."

Rafe nodded as she squeezed his arm, "They were bound to come."

"As I said. They're fucking sharks, but it's not blood they're after it's your money." Flora looked at him, he hadn't slept last night and it showed. She'd spent the night curled up in Rafe's arms hoping it would help him rest, but it didn't do much good. "You look like Hell."

Lowering his voice he responded cheekily, "And you look beautiful." Melting at his words Flora fought the urge to reach up and kiss him, they'd been doing a lot of that lately. Every time they kissed they seemed to end up kissing longer; he liked to call it making up for lost time. Instead she gave him one of her best smiles and hugged him for a brief moment.

"It's time to go in." Her words made him give a hard nod and together, slower than the rest, they shuffled to the reserved area in the front row. The caskets were closed, at Rafe's request. He thought the idea of seeing them dead like that would be wrong, as if it would damage his pure memory of them. The planner's took advantage of their budget and the whole room was filled with forget-me-nots and the view made Flora have to blink hard not to cry. She hadn't cried yet, not with Rafe and not alone; Flora had to be strong so that Rafe would feel more in control. The view in front of her however was not merciful on her soul.

Rafe had declined saying anything at the funeral and she knew he felt like there weren't words, but Flora felt obligated. So she agreed much to Rafe's surprise, and he swore the whole room straightened up to hear what the adopted child of the Avery family would have to say. There were even nasty rumors going around about her killing them; Rafe hated those more than anything. He knew better than anyone that Flora didn't give a rat's ass about the money, besides watching her walk up there with clenched fists and a steel expression hurt his heart. Clearing her throat at the stand Flora brushed back her hair and began to speak in a soft tone that slowly grew in strength.

"I'd like to start the customary greeting of thank you all for coming today. Although it has been made clear to me in the last few hours that at least half of you don't know a damn thing about our parents." A hushed whisper spread through the crowd at her daring insult and a small smile came and went from Rafe's face. "I don't know if you expected me to stand up here and say Richard Adler was a great business man and his wife always supported him. I don't know if you expected me to burst into tears before I could get a word out. Honestly, I don't give a damn what you were expecting or who you think we are. People have been whispering about me for years, the adoption scandal. But despite popular belief, I've saved almost ever dollar that was ever given to me by my parents. What I did spend was on the little things, like buying Rafe his first bow-tie, even though neither of us had a fucking clue how to tie it. Or the brooch for my mother one her birthday, the fancy pens for dad on Christmas. Yea, sure, maybe I sent a little money to my blood brother so he wouldn't have to live on the streets, but it's not like I went out and bought a Ferrari for every day of the week." People were really starting to whisper now and Rafe knew this would be talked about for weeks.

"I love my parents even if they didn't give birth to me. They gave me something far more precious, the first real home I have ever known. They gave me Rafe," She smiled sadly at him and he tried to smile back. "And a roof over my head, they never beat me. They put food in my belly and love in my heart." Tears started to stain her vision and Flora tried desperately not to cry. "I've been happier as an Adler than I ever could have been as a Talbot. And I never…I never-" A sob broke free of her throat and Rafe stood to go comfort her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I never thanked them. I never thanked the people who made me who I am. I never even said I love you…I was too afraid." She dropped her head as the tears fell to the wood of the empty podium.

Ignoring her hand Rafe quickly wrapped his arms around her and guided her back to the pew. Flora hid in his shoulders unable to stop crying. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Would you like to leave?"

Flora nodded holding onto his jacket with an iron fist, as he stood and with his arm wrapped around her the two, with their tear streaked faces, walked away from the others. Leaving through the front door they walked the couple of miles home, not bothering to call the car, because all that mattered was that they were in each others arms.

"Hey Rafe, do you have a minute?" Flora's voice made him look up from the book he was reading. She stood before him in a soft white dress that fell to her knees, holding her hands together almost bashfully. She looked quite beautiful with the summer light floating through the window, it captured her youth and the soft nervous blush on her cheeks.

"Yea, of course. What is it?" He twisted so he was sitting upward on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Flora ignored the gesture however and sunk down on her knees in front of him; Rafe had to take a deep breath to not let his mind wander and focused on the woman's face instead of down her dress. Reaching out Flora took both his hands and Rafe leaned forward trying to figure out what she had to say.

"I want to tell you something just in case."

Rafe nodded squeezing her hands and she saw the confusion on his face. Then Flora took a deep breath and gave him a half assed meant to be comforting smile. "I've never been very forthcoming about my past. I know I've kept it mostly to myself and all you really know about it is it wasn't a good time for me." His expression turned dark and his hands tightened on hers. For years Rafe had wanted to know what the Adler family had rescued her from, but he had always been far too afraid to ask. The nightmares she had were hint enough to keep his mouth shut. "My mom died giving birth to me. I never knew her, all I know is what Connor told me. Which wasn't much, because he hated talking about her. Her name was Misty and I have her eyes."

Rafe leaned down and hugged her letting his hands remain on either side of her face rubbing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, that's just how things are. Father…wasn't a good man, you see he used to have this thing he'd do." Flora stared at the ground trying to focus on Rafe's supporting touch. "He physically abused me." Her words came out rushed but the message was sent. Rafe felt his body clench up and had to struggle to swallow his rage. There wasn't anything he could do now, but he could keep her safe from then on like he always had. "He'd leave marks, and I was lucky that none of them ever badly scarred. But uh…" Tears filled Flora's eyes. "Father used to make me tell him I loved him afterward, no matter what he had done to me. If I didn't, he'd hurt Connor. So I've actually never said the phrase with the right kind of meaning I guess." Flora knew her story was choppy and missing details, but this was the only way she knew how to say it without losing her mind. "Never even said it to Connor."

Rafe couldn't think of a single thing to say, he just saw his girl falling apart at the seams. Reaching out he pulled her up into his lap and cradled her there as she hid in this neck. Flora stayed like that for a few moments calming down before gathering up enough courage to kiss his neck. He sucked in a deep breath and stiffened up, but as she kept gently kissing along his jawline Rafe relaxed leaning back into the sofa. With open kisses she made her way upward and kissed his earlobe; Rafe curled his hands over her hips and felt himself start to heat up. He'd never gone this far with her, always so worried it would be too much to quick. But he could have done this with her forever, feeling her hips grinding lightly against his.

The man could feel her heavy breathing in his ear and the tone of her voice set his body on fire, "Rafe, I love you."

He pulled Flora closer and kissed her fiercely his teeth clacking against hers. After he expressed all of his feelings in that action Rafe pulled back and gazed at her in complete awe. "I love you, too." The roughness in his voice giving away how deeply he meant what he said. She laughed in relief and hugged him tightly. "I have since I first saw you, I just knew."

Flora giggle stroking his hair, "When I first saw you I thought you were a right ass."

"Well you aren't wrong." He joked rubbing her outer thigh. "But I'm nice to you."

"It's because of my great tits isn't it." She smiled wide, looking at Rafe's surprised face. It took a moment to recover, but when he did he smirked.

"Oh absolutely, but I could get great tits anywhere. I'm a billionaire. There's just something I like about you I can't find anywhere else."

"It has to be the incest. Only I have that." He threw back his head and laughed loudly the sound echoing around the room like music to her ears.

The two stayed like that for awhile with her straddling him, Rafe running his hands up and down her thighs and Flora kissing along his neck. They were there on that sofa when Rafe slid off her dress and kissed every inch of her. Alone together when he kissed along the mysterious scar across her side. It was just them when he shook above her begging for love, and it was no one but the Adler siblings when Rafe draped a blanket over her sleeping body and carried her up to his bed, but by now it might as well have just been theirs.

Flora enjoyed the feeling of the morning sun on her skin and the soft sheets Rafe had on his bed, but her favourite part was the man asleep next to her wearing nothing but that silky black sheet. Sighing in content she put her head on his smooth chest determined to go back to sleep and stay in bed all day. The action however woke him up and Rafe groaned sleepily, running his hand down her back reveling in the soft texture of her warm skin. "Good morning." He rubbed his face trying to keep himself from going back to sleep. "So how did I do?"

"Well I don't have anyone to compare it to but it was perfect." She kissed his chest and curled her legs around one of his.

"Was I the first person you…" Rafe trailed off looking at her.

"Mhm." The girl blushed and hid her face, "I'm sorry if I wasn't all that great, but you can…teach me how to be better." Rafe felt a rush of personal pride and accomplishment and rolled her over so he was on top of her; the smirk he occasionally wore when he felt confident appearing on his face. Flora giggled and popped her head up to kiss his nose, making him rest his forehead on hers.

"I have nothing to teach you." The compliment made Flora's blush scarlet and she turned her head away toward the window. Rafe took advantage however and began kissing and nibbling along her neck releasing a fresh wave of airy giggles from her lips. "Happy birthday, doll."

Flora kissed him ready to give her own form of a thank you when a soft knock came from the door. Rafe rolled off the bed and walked over to his robe, letting the woman enjoy the view and slipped it on. Opening the door he spoke quietly with Conroy, their butler, and then closed the door again. "Your brother is here." Rafe felt a strange sensation of anxiety and fear building in his gut as she ran around trying to find her dress. "It's in the library, I forgot to grab it. I'll go get you something from your room. Wait here." A calm emptiness spread over him as he walked down the familiar hall, his footsteps sounding like cannon fire, to her room and returned with another light coloured dress. She always liked the ones with flowers.

Rafe leaned against the wall as she dressed and angrily raked at her soft hair. She eyed her neck and the two spots there with a frown and left entering her room and returned with a thin scarf. "How do I look?"

He had the strong urge to say like your leaving me, but instead spoke casually, "You look fine." Turning Rafe left the room and walked toward the front entrance where the man was waiting. The stranger didn't look much like his sister, his hair was darker and his eyes were a greenish grey instead of her multicolored eyes. Their jaws and noses were somewhat similar, but this man looked like a thug in a suit. Rafe knew just by looking at him that the clothes didn't fit right, mustn't have been able to afford a tailor. "Connor!" The head of the house watched Flora barrel down the stairs and straight into her brother's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and looked at Rafe with a raised eyebrow. "You're all grown up. Look at you, in a suit and everything."

"Marlowe has me wearing them, says it makes me look more sophisticated." Connor held her out and looked her over. "You look more like mother than ever."

Flora froze and looked up at Rafe and said the most natural thing in the world to her, "Rafe do I look like mom?"

The fear he had at being replaced eased at her words. She considered the Adler's more of a family than the Talbot's were. "Not particularly, but then again not sharing blood does have that effect." He made his way down glad he'd taken the time to change into a fitted white suit. "But you are beautiful like mother."

Flora smiled and turned back to a frowning Connor. "I meant our mother."

"I know. I was making a joke. It was supposed to be funny, laugh." Instead of Talbot laughing however it was only Rafe who chuckled. "If you couldn't tell, Connor this is Rafe Adler."

"The brother?" Talbot asked.

Rafe chuckled, "Something like that." That made Flora smile too.

"Hey, would you mind giving Connor and I some time to catch up?" She put on her best sweet voice and bumped his shoulder. "Pretty please."

He nodded slowly kissing the top of her head. "That's fine."

"I'll be in the parlor if you need me okay."

"Lunch is in an hour." He informed her instead of responding and disappeared upstairs into his study.

Dragging her brother into the parlor she settled in on one of the sofas as he took the time to stare around the room as if it was impressive. "You know some of these decorations are worth thousands of dollars."

"So?" Flora leaned forward excitably. "What have you been up to? Tell me everything. How's Harry? Is he coming?"

Sitting slowly he straightened his tie. "One question at a time. Harry is fine, off doing his own thing mostly. He should visit soon, and I brought you a gift." Talbot remained vague on his job and reached into his pocket. He drew out a small box and flipped it open to reveal two small ruby earrings. "Happy birthday, little sister."

"Those are mothers." She took the box with shaking hands. "How did you get these?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have them now." Fiona quickly switched out her earrings and smiled at her brother.

"It's so good to see you Connor. It's been wonderful here with mom and dad. Rafe is my knight in a white tuxedo. As an Adler I feel like I've finally found a place to belong, but I always regretted not being able to share it with you."

"You seem very close with the Adler boy." Connor looked at her blushing cheeks and soft smile and felt the suspicion grow inside him. "Is he treating you alright?"

Flora nodded sharply the smile widening, "Rafe's wonderful."

"I see. So when will I meet these 'parents' of yours?" He asked leaning back on the velvet piece of furniture.

"You won't be meeting them." Flora's smile turned sour and she took a deep breath to settle herself. "They're dead."

"I didn't know, so it's just you in the Adler boy then?" The suspicion only grew further inside of him and he felt like a talk with this strange man was becoming necessary.

"Yea, it's just me, Rafe, and the servants. But we get along just fine on our own."

"That'll make things easier." He smiled fixing his hair with one hand.

"What do you mean?"

Connor stood and walked around the room, his arms held casually behind him. The arrogance in his stance matched well with the extravagant decor and Flora stood to join him. "I'll explain later. So tell me what you've been up to these last seven years besides what's been in your letters of course."

*AT LUNCH*

"This is very good." Connor pointed to the pasta on his plate.

"It's one of my favorites, Conroy always makes it for my birthday." Flora took a large bite and chewed happily looking at Rafe, who chuckled at the expression and took a sip of his wine.

"Conroy, how about a glass for the lady of the house." Conroy immediately nodded and returned with a glass full of red wine.

"The pasta has Alaskan king crab in it and it-"

"Flora, there's something I'd like to ask you." Talbot's voice was low and cautious as he spoke and she reached out and touched Rafe's leg for comfort. Rafe glared at Connor for interrupting her cute little rant about the crab and bit down on the side of his lip as he reached down to place a hand over hers with a half smile. "Now that you're an adult I'd like you to come stay with me. I've already set up something with Katherine, she has a job for you. Something involving history. We can leave tomorrow." At ever word Rafe retracted himself farther from her, removing his hand and sitting up straighter. He began to numb his heart and suddenly understood the feeling he had gotten when the other had arrived. So he was to have her only for a moment before losing her forever. Flora watched his face pale and knew that he expected her to leave, just like that. As if it would be simple to leave everything that she knew because her brother, who she was no longer close to due to circumstance, asked it of her.

"I'll…I'll have Conroy begin packing your things." Rafe went to stand but she grabbed his wrist holding him there even when they both knew he had the strength to pull away. She could control him with nothing but a whisper of a command and Rafe would bend. No, leaving was not an option for her. Rafe was everything she had come to love about the world, and being away from him would cripple her.

"Connor, I care deeply about you. And your invite warms my heart, that you'd want me by your side even after all this time."

"They you'll come?" A smile began to spread across his face and he stood, relieved that she'd no longer be in this large house with some strange man.

"No, I'm sorry; I won't. My place is here, as an Adler and with 've got a mission to do." Rafe raised an eyebrow as his heart pounded in his head at her statement. "We're gonna find Avery's pirate treasure. And we're gonna get a cat and change the curtains to a better colour. And redo the garden and kiss a lot and host dances where I can wear pretty dresses." Rafe made a face at that. "And once we're standing in 400 million dollars of gold coins and jewelry Rafe is gonna find me a pretty little ring in that pile and put it on my finger, so I can finally have the happy ending I have always wanted." The man stared at her nearly falling back into his seat as his knees began to shake.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Connor stared at the two with an odd intensity. He'd known from the get go the Adler boy had the hots for his sister, but this was far more serious than he'd thought and he was certain this could not last while still being healthy.

"No, silly. I'm not going to do all the work for you. I'm merely strongly suggesting when we find the treasure that it would be a good place to pull something like that."

"O-okay. I can do that." Rafe kissed her quickly and looked at Talbot. There was a gleam in his eye that Connor didn't like, a sort of 'fuck you she's mine' proclamation.

"Well the offer stands if you ever change you mind." Talbot stood with a deep breath. "Now I really must be going."

Flora rushed over to her brother enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair. "Just be happy, little sister. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Talbot looked over her shoulder at Rafe and a silent understanding passed between them. It wasn't about the boys, all that mattered was at the end of the day Flora was happy. But there was something else there between the two as well, a silent promise of death if one were to fail.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I never really asked why mom and dad insisted on all of these combat lessons for you?" Flora looked at him over the railing of the balcony. Rafe was practicing his fencing and with his lack of a shirt the woman wasn't going to complain. He swung at Conroy and dodged a parry before laughing and jumping away. Fencing was his favorite out of all his training and over the years he'd become very talented at it, making Conroy look untrained compared to his expert slashes and jabs.

"They always thought that it'd be a good thing to do just in case. Dad was always a little paranoid about keeping the family alive, I am after all the only living blood decedent of the Adler family." Rafe waved his hand for a break and placed the fencing sword down before walking over to her for a kiss. "But eventually we could change that." The man wrapped his arms around her and swayed a little from side to side.

"The whole community would riot." Flora rolled her eyes at him, the two years they had been together were better than any she'd ever had. And they'd just found one of their first clues toward the Avery treasure and she was thrilled to finally get started. Soon the treasure would become more than a far off dream, but something tangible for her to hold.

"And when have we ever cared what others thought of us?" Rafe pressed his skin against hers and Conroy quickly excused himself from the room. Gripping her hips the billionaire kissed along her jaw as Flora fought playfully against him.

"Stop it." A giggle played out of her throat as she leaned back using his strong grip as a balance. "You're supposed to be fencing."

"If you wanted to watch me work there are more fun ways." The suggestion in his tone made her softly shake her head.

"Tell you what, if I beat you then you have to go do paperwork. I know you've been stalling." Rafe rolled his eyes at her proposition but grabbed one of the sabres off the rack and turned to duel her. "On guard, you sexy bastard."

"This is gonna be fun." He swung the weapon from side to side and jumped to the left avoiding her half hearted blow. Flora didn't really know much about the whole art of fencing, but anything with Rafe ended up being fun. They walked parallel to each other, circling slowly both focused despite it being just a game. There it was again; Rafe's need to to be better. Sometimes it frustrated her, but other times it was an alluring part of who he was. To love the man she would have to love the darkness in him after all.

The two went back and forth for a time Rafe knowing when to bend, block, and strike while Flora fumbled through every one of her moves. It wasn't long before the two of them were breathing heavy and covered in sweat; she was beginning to envy his ability to not have to wear shirts. The banter between them would have continued but the smooth sound of a familiar voice broke the conflict. "Oh Flora." Her name echoed through the room as the woman spun around rushing up the stairs.

"Harry!" Throwing her arms around the brit's neck he carried her down the remaining stairs and spun around. Loud laughter filled the space and Rafe leaned back against the wall smiling in amusement. Flynn wasn't as annoying compared to when Talbot visited. They were more civilized than Rafe and Connor; although Rafe could occasionally see the protective way Harry Flynn stared at his girl. Flynn nodded to the other man losing the happy smile and set Flora back on her own two feet.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Got a little adventure for us." Flora blinked in interest and opened her mouth to respond, but Harry leaned in again. "Don't say anything or lover boy won't let you go." The girl snapped her jaw closed before wandering over to Rafe, both men noticing that she swayed her hips more than usual on the way.

Rafe placed his hands on her hips and smirked, "What can I do for you, doll?"

Flora traced his jaw with one finger and leaned against him, "Well if you must ask, can I go out with Harry? Please." She drew out the please and battered her eyelashes. When she begged it always lit a fire inside Rafe and his hands tightened on her hips almost automatically.

"What did I get out of it?" The teasing in his voice made her smile and she bit her lower lip and looked down and away. It was a little thing she realized a long time ago put Rafe completely under her spell.

"I'll show you later." The seductive quality of her tone had Harry looking away from the couple with a blush. There was a hint of jealousy there too, but he'd learned to temper that long ago.

"Go have fun, but hurry home." Rafe kissed her longer than necessary and bit her lower lip right before the brunette could pull away. Hugging her close he stepped back and sighed, "Guess I'll do that paperwork now."

"Good boy." She chuckled skipping over to Harry and grabbing his wrist before practically dragging him through the house and out the door.

"You ready for this?" Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction, the whole cloaked in black look suited her. It was nice to get her out of those unbearable expensive dresses, they weren't who she was and he was always scared of ripping it or something. The tight black jeans and turtleneck brought out the Talbot in her. Reminding them both she was a woman who grew up on the streets, stealing to eat. Harry didn't want her to forget her roots and become one of those snobby fucks living in a big old house not caring about the misfortunes of others. He touched the beads around his neck, she'd nearly been beaten stealing the supplies to make him the accessory and he always wore it. It was Harry's personal reminder not to forget the past they came from.

The little girl had been so determined, because it was his birthday and she was going to have a present come Hell or high water. She'd presented it to him with shaking fingers and tear filled eyes, terrified to have a friend she could lose. Flora had been so unhinged back then, still recovering from all the abuse. Connor tried to ease her pain, the two would curl around her as she slept hoping to hold the demons of her mind at bay. It rarely worked though and her screaming became an unnerving alarm clock to the three of them.

"You're spacing." Her words snapped the man from his thoughts and he threw an arm over her shivering shoulders.

Harry shook his head and rolled himself out of his jacket and draped it around her. "You'll catch a cold."

"Thanks mom." Regardless of the sarcasm the woman was still quick to pull on the article of clothing and zipped it up to her chin. It fell awkwardly off her shoulders because of her small size, but Flora was grateful for the warmth regardless.

"Anytime love." Harry threw his arm back over her and pulled her into his side, this was all he'd ever have of her; these silly little adventures he'd take her on. They were usually just simple jobs he picked up and this one was no different. Rafe was kept in the dark about them however, because he couldn't stand the idea of Flora being in danger. Harry personally thought it was a pathetic ploy to keep her under his thumb so he tried to incite the adventurer in her. Connor even sent jobs now and then knowing and supporting this idea they both had about her taking responsibly of her life, of being the person she actually was instead of the person Rafe wanted her to be.

"So we're here for a," She looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow, "Fertility totem." They both stifled laughs as Flora shoved the paper in Harry's jacket pocket. "This guy's that desperate huh?"

"Maybe we should test it out for him first to see if it works." Harry jumped over the rail at the sound of her startled gasp and eventual laughter. Still grinning he waited for her to catch up before moving to the next ledge and pointing to a window on their left. "That should be easy enough to bust open."

Flora grabbed his arm, "Alarm?"

"There shouldn't be one don't worry. Psh, you act like I don't know what I'm doing." Harry had already checked, it was a fairly small museum. All the place had was one guard, and a basic lock system. He spun the lock picks dramatically as he walked over to the roof window and began picking it. She appeared over his shoulder staring down at him and he froze reveling in the feel of her pressed up against his back.

"Come on hurry up. I'll freeze my tits off soon." Jumping back into motion at her dramatic words he made quick work of the window and pulled it open frowning as the cool wind brushed his back.

"We wouldn't want that." Hopping down the long drop he felt the recoil spread through his legs, turning Flynn caught her before she could feel it too. Flora bopped his nose with one finger and shifted out of his grasp before looking around. Harry gestured toward the darkened hallway and the two made the slow decent down to the main floor. There was no more time for laughter, but Flora couldn't help but think this was her favorite part. The tension spread through her body and the woman felt like a spring ready to pop; there was something euphoric in the danger of being caught. She could see the prize right in front of her so close she could almost touch it. That feeling rose up in her and a soft smile spread across her face.

Then the tug of an arm around her throat threw her off completely and Flora felt her legs give out as the oxygen left her lungs. The joyous feeling died and she felt the icy sensation of fear through her veins. Harry turned with wide eyes and pulled his gun out, cocking it as he took a step forward and she gripped onto the strangers arm desperately. Flashbacks of her past flickered before her eyes as she tried to control her panic. "Now mate, we were just taking the grand tour." There was a hardness in Harry's eyes despite the casual tone of his voice; it scared the woman a little. "Let her go." The man didn't move, only tightened his grip and Flora gasped in agony as black spots began to appear in her vision and began clawing violently at the man's sleeve. Harry took another step forward. "You can call the cops, but you will let her go. She can't breathe." Flora stared at Harry as tears of fear blurred his face.

"S-stay there!" The man somehow managed to clench harder and Flora began to contemplate the fact she may not get to walk away.

"I'm sorry about this. Really." Flynn's eyes closed for a moment and he looked at her softly, that little protective glint coming back. She could feel her awareness begin to leave her and before the darkness came, Harry shifted his gun to the left and pulled the trigger.

"You're fucking telling me you nearly got her killed! Are you profoundly stupid? Why was she even with you?" The sound of Rafe's angry shouting filled her ears and Flora slowly opened her eyes. They were in the sitting room, the bright lights of the chandelier hurt her aching head. "You at least killed the guard right?"

Flynn nodded leaning against the wall a few feet from the pacing billionaire. "Of course I did."

Rafe tilted his head and glared, "What are you insinuating?"

Harry laughed and a look of disgust passed over his face. "It's always something with you. You act like the only person that can care whether she lives or dies is the 'great Rafe Adler'." Harry raised his arms sarcastically, like he was king of the mountain. Rafe was on him in a second his forearm pinning the English man to the wall.

"Fuck you." The two stared at each other for a moment weighing their next actions.

"Stop." Flora's rough voice made both their heads whip to the side and Rafe immediately pulled away and rushed to her side.

"Hey, how you feeling doll?" He touched her neck gently and she felt a pang of pain rush through her. As the anger faded from his vision, she began to see the intense amount of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, but you need to stop getting so angry at my best friend. I don't want to ever see you lay a hand on Harry again." Flora glared and an annoyed look appeared on his face replacing the worry and compassion. Flynn was the one that got her hurt, and Rafe could be angry at the idiot if he wanted to.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone then." He stood and walked toward the door.

"Rafe you know that's not how I meant it." But her words fell on deaf ears as the door slammed shut. Harry shook his head and sat down next to her. For a chair that probably cost more than his flat it wasn't all that comfortable.

"Give him the bloke of the year award." He touched her hand softly and bumped against the girl's shoulder. She looked ready to burst into tears. "How are you feeling though? Does your throat hurt?"

"A little…but that doesn't matter. It's just pain; it's not like it's a new feeling for me." Harry could almost see the flashes of her past as he looked into Flora's eyes. She looked like that little girl he used to know again; the one who's shoes were falling apart and clothes never fit right. The one who used to shower in the rain and hold onto him when she slept at night, he missed that more than anything. Flora hadn't lost her roots, they'd made her the woman who knew pain was simple and would pass like all other things.

Harry had a feeling it still scared her though, reminded her of the past where she couldn't fight back. This wasn't the first time he'd had to save her life. That choke hold probably reminded her quite a bit of her late father and for that he was truly sorry. "The man who hurt you is dead." He hoped that that news would bring her some semblance of comfort, but after he spoke Harry became worried it would upset her instead. In the past she'd always felt guilty for such things, but Flora just rubbed her mouth and looked at the ground.

When she looked back up the woman reminded him greatly of her brother with his 'in a crisis' steely expression, "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know if I like this." Flora looked at Rafe with a worried expression and ran her fingers across his cheek. "Prison isn't what you're expecting, it's far more dangerous than you think."

Rafe simply rolled his eyes and took her hand from his face. "Because you've served time right?" The sarcasm in his voice made the woman feel mildly insulted, it wasn't as if she was doing this to be mean.

Flora frowned pulling her hand away from his grip, "You're forgetting the world I grew up in, Rafe. My father was in and out of a cell like clockwork, and going to prison scared him. My father didn't scare easy. You're soft toward the criminal underworld, dear. You don't understand." She crossed her arms dramatically and continued to look at him. Rafe couldn't help but feel mildly offended by the statement; Flora was supposed to be the one who never doubted what he was capable of.

"I will be fine." He stood from the shared sofa and walked over to the window. Looking out at the surrounding desert comforted him some; Texas was always more attractive this time of year. She came up behind his wrapping her frail arms around his thicker frame in an attempt to make up for the misconstrued insult. It wasn't often that the two bickered and there was no need to cause a fight over something so minuscule.

"I worry about you." She twisted him around and looked up at the man with eyes full of terror. "I can't lose you."

"Darlin'…hey." He held her face in both hands, her visage seemed so small in his palms. Flora looked breakable, instead of the normal stone strength the woman so often aerated. "I want to do this for you, so we can get married and be happy. You want to be happy dont'cha? We're going to find the treasure, besides I won't be alone. The Drake brothers seem reputable enough." His hurt pride eased at Flora's concern and as he kissed her forehead the gentle wisps of her bangs tickled his face causing the remaining Adler to smile lightly.

"I'm not one to trust someone I've never met." There it was again, the stone cold emotion she put out when it came to protecting those close to her. Flora could be quite nasty if the situation called for it; she enjoyed calling it her street smarts and always told him to blame her brother for it. Apparently the elder Talbot was also responsible for her resting bitch face, but that was another story entirely.

"They'll be here soon, you can meet them and tell me if they've passed the Flora Adler reputability test." He stepped back and reached down to take her hand as the woman giggled at his comment. "But make sure you dance with the one who brought you, alright." Rafe was naturally a jealous man, and it became worse the more value he saw in someone. So when it came to Flora, his favorite person, he was near unbearable to those around him. Her adoration for this trait only worsened matters however and it had Connor and Harry practically ripping each others hair out.

The two split ways as they exited the sitting room, Rafe to change and Flora to stakeout in preparation for their guests. The woman wore a casual dress for the fairly simple occasion, a plain pale yellow sun dress with flowing sleeves and a modest cut. She didn't look much like an Adler today, more like a visitor for Conroy. It was a nice change from her usual well groomed nature, and she was fond of days like this.

Wearing dresses that cost more than what most people made a month could be fun sometimes, especially when it meant going shopping with her 'boyfriend' and submitting him to the long process of the fancy dress shopping procedure. He was lucky that many of the stores served free champagne and treated him so nicely, because it was obvious it would be his checkbook paying at the end of the day. Sadly, she found people treated her differently when she looked so expensive. So when a knock resounded on the large oak door at the front of their home she insisted on answering it instead of Conroy, who shot her a playful glare for taking his job away from him. She'd known Conroy since her arrival and over time they had a playful competition going on who could open the door first; Rafe was the score keeper and the winner got a free trip to Hawaii. Flora planned on letting Conroy win. Besides, opening the door made her seem more humble, and she liked to make a good first impression when meeting new and important people.

Sliding the door seamlessly from its frame she took in the two men before her, the older of the two wore a jean jacket, band tee and loose jeans while the younger sported a buttoned v-neck shirt and outrageous belt buckle. She always thought belt buckles were a tacky accessory to have, after all why would drawing attention to your crotch ever be a good thing when meeting business acquaintances? "Come on in." Flora stepped out of their way and upon entering the extravagant room the older one whistled and turned to her.

"Nice digs." He held out his hand for hers and Flora easily slid her palm over his only to have it dragged to his lips. Swallowing the uncomfortable feeling building in her guts she took a polite step back; never fond of unnecessary touching. "I'm Sam and this is my little brother, Nathan."

"Nate." He nodded to her before continuing to look around. "Where's uh Rafe?"

"He should be down in a moment, always gets finicky about what to wear when he meets new people." Sam chuckled at her statement and she raised an eyebrow in his direction. Flora was of the strong belief that the only one who could poke fun at Rafe was herself. Flattening the crease in her dress Flora pointed to a side door. "You can wait in the sitting room." Leading them there she sat down on one of the velvet couches and crossed her legs to wait kicking herself for forgetting to switch on the gold chandelier.

Sam almost immediately plopped down on the same couch and Nate slower than his brother chose the chair on the opposite side after examining the room more closely. "You never said your name." Sam's voice startled her by its proximity to her right ear and she quickly slid to the left to counteract it.

"Flora." Nodding awkwardly she inwardly begged Rafe to hurry up. These men were thieves after all, she thought perhaps Rafe would be more considerate of the danger involved with being alone. "So how long do you think you'll need to pretend to be prisoners?" Her random effort to steer them away from talk of her caught the to brothers completely by surprise and induced a shared look of silent alarm.

"Uh, how'd you know about that?" Nate's voice held a certain amount of suspicion as he looked at her in a different way than before.

"Was I not supposed to know?" She looked at the two in confusion, was Rafe supposed to keep it completely to himself? Flora froze for a moment as the realization spread through her, "Oh…you thought I was the help."

Sam stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Well yea." He gestured at her clothes and relaxed posture. "I thought you were just being extra friendly." She didn't much care for the look she got after that statement.

She looked up catching the amusement in Rafe's eyes as he leaned in the doorway. "Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Flora Adler." The two immediately got red in the face and Nate's hand slid to the back of his neck awkwardly. "Don't worry about it, really, people used to do it all the time."

"Really?" Sam cocked his head at her awaiting an explanation.

"You should have seen me when I first arrived, I was a skeleton and-"

"You didn't know how to dress and you could barely stomach our food. She'd been so damn used to cheap food, ours made her sick. I don't thing she knew what half the things we were feeding her even were." Having caught the Drake's attentions Rafe nodded to them before sitting on the arm of the sofa pressing himself comfortingly against her shoulder. He was wearing a black suit with the first three buttons undone on his collar with the shoes on his feet shining almost too much in the light. Flora thought he looked perfect for a casual business discussion, he was surprisingly good at that kind of thing. It was a trait that got him endlessly teased about for years by the entire Adler family.

"You try making the switch from living on frozen meals, to rotten food and stolen gas station Twinkies, and then orphanage food which never sat well with me. Then after that's fucked your intestines into a ripped apart mess switching to meals that are almost as rich as you. My body wasn't built for that. I'm of simple blood, dear, you always forget." Rafe chuckled at her response and squeezed her shoulder.

"The only reason I forget is because you certainly don't look like a sewer rat."

"I wear the name with pride." She looked up at him through her hair and grinned as Rafe playfully shoved the woman.

"You were adopted?" Nate's stunned expression made her smile fall a bit. Was it so odd for someone like her to get chosen? She'd known they were street kids as soon as they walked in the door, it was something she picked up long the way; Flora always knew her own.

"Yes, Mr. Drake. I got lucky when Rafe picked me out of the crowd." She stood straightening her dress and Rafe immediately took her hand. He brought the appendage to his mouth kissing her knuckles and the two shared another look. "Really lucky actually, because not only did I get parents that loved me I got Rafe. That's why I'm going to ask the both of you to make sure he comes home to me. Money does not buy happiness, just comfort. You know what it's like to be alone, I don't want to go back to living like that." Turning to the door she blinked a couple of times before calling out, "Conroy a drink please."

The butler appeared in what seemed like moments carrying a tray of liquor. He nodded to her politely before quickly seeing himself out as she poured herself some of the amber liquid and sat back down on Rafe's lap this time. Seeing Rafe go wasn't going to be easy, it felt too much like when she left Connor for the Adler family. Something was changing for their tattered family, she could feel it in her shoulder. The one she'd dislocated jumping roof tops with Harry, a storm was coming.

The weeks in which Rafe was gone was a hard time, and it was a blessing that her brother and best friend were there to keep her sane. Upon hearing her fears the two took some time off work and headed over for a little family vacation. Connor thought with chemistry lessons, she'd be too busy to worry; Harry thought if she was drunk enough she wouldn't care whether or not Rafe got shived in prison. Although she did give him a good punch when he said his thoughts out loud on the matter. The two boys were kind of hoping the rich man wasn't going to be returning. It would become a fond memory for them, finally getting to feel like how they used to.

Their time went quickly, but she'd remember being able to lay in bed with her two boys again. There was something peaceful about the whole situation, and Flora had needed the reminder that Rafe wasn't the only person she had willing to be there. Connor was always there at a moments notice, he and Marlowe had apparently come to an agreement that he could go off whenever it involved his little sister. However he'd had to promise that Flora would eventually visit and meet with Katherine; as he put it have his girls in a room together. Harry smacked him in the back of the head for saying that one, but Flora was just happy they remained as close as they did over so many years of hardship.

"Thanks for staying with me guys, it sucks you have to go before he gets back." Flora hugged the two of them and Harry took the time to hug her for just a little too long since Adler wasn't around to glare. Connor noticed it and gave his best friend a softer than usual smile; he'd always being sympathetic of Harry's predicament, even going as far as to be supportive of it. Even despite Flynn's unrequited love the two had to admit it was a hell of a lot more tolerable at Adler Manor without the rich bastard parading about. Connor had even suggested visiting him in prison to insure that Rafe not return, but the two decided that'd be too hard on Flora and too dangerous just in case she somehow found out. Their girl loved the prick, and that was enough for them.

Rafe had been tolerable in the beginning, if a little annoying. But over time he was becoming more and more insufferable to the two and neither could wrap their heads around what she saw in the guy. The only plus side to him was the money, and that kind of stuff didn't matter to Flora anyway. So Harry was just hoping under all that narcissism was someone who could sweep her off her feet and make her truly happy. Connor pulled his sister into him with one arm and whispered into the side of her head, "We're always here if you want or need us, kiddo."

Flora grinned and kissed his cheek, then Harry's who blushed tomato red at the gesture. It was little things like this from Flora he'd learned to live for over the course of their ragtag family, a little could go a long way with making the man happy. "I know. We're a trio, always will be."

Harry smiled at her words and added, "Yeah, we've got Flynn." He pointed to himself dramatically then to his best friend. "Talbot and lastly our brilliant and improved Talbot 2.0." Flora laughed at the compliment and bumped shoulders with him.

"I'm offended." The dry sarcasm leaked out of her brother as he leaned against his black car. "After all I've done for you." He turned his head to the side dramatically and crossed his arms, and as quick as she could Flora snapped a picture, at which he glared sultrily.

"Well he is the only one of us with an actual job." Flora stated matter-of-fact and crossed her arms over her t-shirt similarly to Connor. Even growing up apart there were certain things the Talbot's did that looked comically alike. That was the only nice thing about Rafe being away, she got to wear jeans and t-shirts; he always looked at her funny when she did so Flora had switched to almost all dresses years ago. Even before the looks her mother had always insisted on Flora looking like a lady even if she had dirt under her manicured nails half the time to Clare's dismay. "Speaking of jobs, the two of you should really be heading out. But you're welcome back anytime as always," She waved behind her at the mansion, "I'm sure we can find some room for you."

"You sure you have enough space?" The amusement was clear in Harry's voice as he pulled her closer for another departing hug. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar smell of the flowers she was so often around. The moment was broken however by the head of the house's heavy footsteps as he walked over to the three. Harry could always tell that he was coming, if the footfalls didn't give him away the sweetness of hair gel and cologne would do the trick just fine.

"I thought the two of you would be gone by the time I got back." The annoyance in his voice put the boys on edge and Connor pushed himself off the car to stand next to Harry and Flora, the gesture being seen as a protective one to his best friend who nodded to Talbot. Together they felt confident they could take Rafe down, even if there would be a little blood involved.

"Rafe!" Flora slapped the side of his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow. Rafe rarely understood when he was being rude. There was a bruise on his cheek and a cut along his chin and he was favoring his left leg, but all in all the treasure hunter seemed to be in one piece much to Flynn's disappointment. "Play nice. Hey, are you okay?" She rushed forward touching his cheek as he leaned away wincing.

"I'm great actually. Can I talk to you," Rafe gestured at the others, "Alone?"

Harry and Connor momentarily glanced at each other before Flynn waved to Flora and jumped in the passenger seat, with Talbot soon after him on the other side. And with a few more quick waves, the two were gone traveling down the long driveway. Flora turned to him and gestured toward the house; Rafe wasted no time grabbing her hand before rushing through the door, calling a quick hello to Conroy on the way. Twisting through the turns of the hall they ended up in their shared bedroom and he was quick to push her onto the soft silk of their bedspread. After she landed on her back Rafe placed his knees on either side of her hips and held himself above her. "What's gotten into you?" Flora's tone was soft as she ran her fingers along the back of his head.

Rafe didn't respond right away instead he kissed along the side of her jaw with a smile across his face. "We found something."

Flora pushed him back and felt the excitement beginning to build inside of her. "What is it?"

"There's this cathedral in Scotland, I think the treasure could be there." She could see the thrill in his eyes, and related greatly to the feeling she knew was currently swirling inside him.

"Are the Drake brothers going to be meeting us or…?" She trailed off the question as her fingers played with the tips of his hardened hair.

"Nathan will be." He shrugged and kissed her shoulder. "He almost didn't leave when he realized Samuel wasn't getting out of there."

Concern filled the soft hearted woman, she may not know them well but she wouldn't wish harm on the tight knit brothers. "What happened?"

"He died." The sentence itself was simple but it left the strong taste of stomach acid in the back of her throat. Looking away from her love, Flora stared at the vase of forget-me-nots in silent sadness.

"That's awful." At her words Rafe moved to her side and pulled the woman into his chest.

"It wasn't our fault, sometimes people don't make it. It's not an easy trade." She nodded in agreement and moved closer. Even if she barely knew Sam it was still a tragedy, besides Flora didn't know what would happen if she lost Connor. In fact she had no idea what she would do if someone hurt her brother, but she knew the aftermath wouldn't be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I know it's literally been years since I posted, but never say never and all of that. You may see a small change in writing style as I've grown as a writer but hope you still like it! Uncharted was a huge part of my childhood and Rafe took my heart by storm. Enjoy!**_

 **2002 (The year after Sam's death)**

Their relationship wasn't often the easiest in the world, so even if it appeared like they always got along that was not the case. They were after all the Adler children and that was the way the whole world tended to view them; siblings instead of lovers. In fact very few people outside of the family's staff even knew they were together at all, Rafe had an image to uphold and a company to run. It wouldn't do to destroy all of that purely so the world could see how much they loved each other, it would have to be enough that they could be themselves behind closed doors. But that wasn't why they fought, the secrecy of their situation had been resolved almost immediately. It was Flora's demons that ended up causing all the trouble. Rafe just didn't understand why she hurt so much; his life was easy. Raphael Adler's life had always been easy; he had money, success, love, and anything else he could ever want.

Flora struggled with this foreign concept of happiness, because it wasn't something she had always had like Rafe. People often claimed that she was immature, but really it was just the woman's way of staying sane. So what if she skipped when she walked and gave off the air of a girl, she knew when to be serious. She struggled when it came to romanticism however, and after awhile she decided that was what bothered Rafe the most. It was her inability to show her love most of the time, how when he touched her she'd still get frightened. It was neither of their faults, but she'd come up with a way to help. Flora couldn't say I love you, after the first time she'd frozen up every moment since. It wasn't like the woman hadn't tried, she'd get half of it out and see Rafe's hopeful expression and just break down.

She'd come up with a plan, it seemed a little silly but she thought in the end Rafe would accept it. She was determined to make sure they lasted forever, even without Avery's treasure. Flora had slipped into a red velvet floor length mermaid dress and curled her shoulder length hair. Knocking on his study door softly she heard his business voice, "Come in."

Opening the door she looked at him with a blush, "Hey." Curling her arms around herself Flora looked at the floor.

"Why hello to you too." His voice drew on it's more arrogant lit and walked over to his girl. Tilting her chin up so she looked at him Rafe smiled. "You look lovely. What's the occasion?"

"You." She smiled gently and kissed his nose. "I want to talk to you about something, but let's talk in the garden it's a better aesthetic." Rafe nodded before lifting her up bridal-style and carrying her down the hall, he enjoyed hearing her shout and giggle. She never really had a childhood, where she could relax and have fun so Rafe tried to help her whenever he could. God, he loved her so much. Entering the garden, the soft blue and yellow of her favourite flower made him smile. Plopping down on one of the white marble benches the glow of the afternoon sun illuminated her smile as she shifted to the side.

He raised an eyebrow as she sat there suddenly quiet, "So I got this idea. It's kind of stupid…" Flora's voice faded as she began to regret her plan and Rafe bumped her shoulder.

"I'm fairly certain my company is built on stupid ideas. Let's hear it."He gave her a smile of encouragement and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Well you know that I struggle saying the phrase I know you really want to hear." At her words his face became more serious and he nodded to her. "I think I found a way to do it that will make us both comfortable with it."

Rafe's interest was piqued and he pulled her closer to him, "How?"

"For god and liberty." The tone of her voice followed the same it would have if she'd said a phrase of endearment.

Rafe stared at her in confusion trying to find the connection between a pirate colony and his love life. "You lost me."

Flora blushed and tried to rephrase. "I thought that we could make the phrase' for god and liberty' mean the other phrase."

"So if you say 'for god and liberty' you actually mean 'I love you'?" Rafe was starting to understand and approve of the idea. It would be easier for her and he liked that it was personal to them, it was theirs alone.

"Exactly. So uh… what do you think?" She twisted her fingers together in her lap refusing to meet his eyes as she waited for a response.

Rafe pulled her into his lap and kissed her, "For god and liberty."

Flora gave him a bright smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, "For god and liberty, my Rafe. For god and liberty."

 **2003**

The three of them sat there, tense and quiet, in the dark sitting room. The firelight casting dark shadows across them, Rafe on one side and Connor and Flora on the other. It was like one of those Western standoffs, waiting for someone to make a move. Flora's suggestion had frozen her brother and fiancee, because who would have ever thought she'd want to speak about her past again. "Last time I talked to you about everything, I was vague."

"Flora, you don't have to ever tell me. I'll love you regardless." Connor felt some respect for the other at his words, but he also knew just how pig headed his little sister could become at times.

"To truly understand me, you have to understand my past. Even if it's not easy for me, it's a necessary evil. I'm just hoping," She looked to the side and held onto her brothers wrist squeezing as hard as she could. "That you will help me."

Connor nodded roughly and straightened his posture, like he did for work and slipped his hand into his sisters. "Perhaps I should begin the story then." He fixed his tie to calm his nerves, it wasn't an easy story to tell but he knew it'd be easier on him than her. "I'm older than my sister by five years. All I remember from that time was that our mother was the best person in the world. She was kind and always took care of me; always had time to play my silly games. Our father worked at the local factory, we weren't rich, but we weren't homeless either. He'd work continuously so I saw very little of him, which was probably a blessing in disguise. I remember mom getting pregnant, I remember even at that age I was excited." He looked at his sister fondly and put a little pressure on her hand. "A few weeks before the birth, he lost his job. And he decided, because money was slim and he was unhappy that killing his second child was necessary. He beat my mother horribly, nearly killed her. She ran, apparently she ran all the way to the hospital in hopes that her baby would be alright. They put her in labor, to save Flora and she was rescued. Mom wasn't."

Flora's hand tightened on his palm and her voice spoke up, "It was my fault. I killed her."

"That's not true. He killed her, it wasn't your fault." Connor's voice was kind as he held his sister close and Rafe felt like he was going to understand a lot more about the woman that he loved by the end of their conversation. "After her birth we grew up completely under our father, and I found myself being the man of the house as soon as I was old enough to understand that's what I needed to be. I feed her, bathed her, tucked her in at night. I doubt you remember but when you were really little you called me da-da, as if I was your father." He hung his head at Flora's broken expression. "As the years went by he started to beat us, Flora more than I."

She cleared her throat and began to speak her part of the story, "He blamed me for mom's passing. Beat me to the point where I couldn't breathe, with belts or blunt objects. Didn't really matter what it was, it always hurt. I'll never understand why he made me say that phrase afterward, maybe it was a sick joke. Maybe he was an empty and broken man. When I was ten and Connor was fifteen we ran away from home. We went as far as we could jumping from city to city until we ran into this mangy boy in an alley."

Flora's heart lifted some as they reached the happier side of the story. "He liked us for some reason, invited us back to his little hideout. It was this ramshackle abandoned building, but we learned to call it home. And after that we became a family, we were quite the trio of scavengers. Harry was the pickpocket and locksmith, Connor the brains, and I was the cute distraction.

"Life was good for awhile, things were simple and we had enough food to survive. Although I'm sure the boys were sending extra rations my way." Connor smirked at that and just shook his head gently from side to side. Of course they'd had her eat more, she was the important one. Flora was meant for great things, the best friends had always been aware of that, besides they both loved her unconditionally. "But good times rarely last and someone caught us squatting and we were on the run again. I don't remember a lot of the next few weeks though, you want to fill him in." She glanced at her brother and he smiled at her in response.

"The three of us were curled up in an alleyway, it was winter and we'd found these warm street vents to sleep by. It was a coveted spot, so we set up a watch. Flora was under direct order to wake one of us if she saw someone coming, but she's stubborn." The woman stuck her tongue out at him at his words, but Connor continued speaking unaffected. "She tried to take on two older guys, probably the same age as me at the time, and one of them stabbed her. I remember waking to her scream and Harry already rushing forward with this look of uncontrollable rage. He was hardened more than us to the street, but it still shocked me when he snapped that boy's neck like a toothpick." Rafe's eyes widened in surprise at his words and he looked toward the scar he knew was on his lover's side. She'd never told him where she'd gotten it. "I picked her up and Harry ran forward leaving the other boy to mourn his friend. I ran as fast as I could toward the hospital, holding my dying little sister in my arms and I've never been more terrified than I was at that moment. But she got better and we were carted off to an orphanage, Smithfield's Home for Lost Children."

Rafe recognized the name immediately, "That's why she was there when we adopted her."

Connor nodded in conformation, "As soon as we knew we couldn't get her back, Harry and I bailed." He shrugged. "So you're all caught up now." Rafe stood and walked over to her and kissed the woman softly despise Connor's discomfort. "I'll leave you to to talk." Excusing himself the man quickly made an exit as Rafe slid down next to the woman he loved.

"I'm glad I know about what's happened to you, and I promise you're never going to hurt like that again. I'm going to take care of you until I am dead, and even then let god try to stop me." He smiled but it looked painful and broken on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner. I'm sorry you've had to go through so many horrible things."

"It's okay. That you're here now is enough for me." She kissed him again and cuddled into his side. "For god and liberty."

Rafe smiled pulling her closer on the sofa, "For god and liberty."

 **2004**

"What if she doesn't like me?" The anxiety crawled around in her gut like an angry swarm of bees and Flora stared up at her brother in horror. He just rolled his eyes at her obvious discomfort and chuckled quietly to himself. To anyone besides him Katherine Marlowe was a force to be reckoned with, so he understood his sisters initial discomfort, but he knew Kat better than anyone else. Putting the car into park he slipped out his door and opened his sisters, the gesture making her giggle. Flora didn't think she'd ever get used to her brother in a suit, she was too used to dirty cheeks and ragged clothes.

Looking at the large house before her she rubbed her sweaty palms on the sides of the red velvet dress she wore. It wasn't as grand as the Adler mansion of course, but then again not many places were. It was however far more regal than the billionaire had been expecting and the woman took another deep breath to calm her shaking fingers. "Let's do this." Despite her words the woman stayed rooted in spot, as if with enough effort she could become part tree and root herself in place on the sidewalk.

Connor rolled his eyes and gave his sister a push, and she stumbled forward grabbing his arm just in time to save herself from falling. "Sorry." He chuckled ushering her further so they'd finally come to the front door. He didn't knock like she had expected him to, instead grabbed the brass knob and let himself in. Flora didn't quite understand why this surprised her so much, as it could be assumed he lived there as well. Perhaps she'd never fully come to terms that her darling brother had moved on just as she had. That he too had found himself a family outside of her.

She'd heard plenty about Marlowe in the past, talks of how intelligent and clever she was. It didn't surprise Flora much that Connor would gravitate to someone so much older than him when he'd spent his whole life trying to get people to keep up. The foyer was soft an light with white walls and warm wood, a soft silver chandelier above her head. It was obvious he could have walked through this house blind and known where everything was. He'd been visiting her for the last four years, never once had she seen him in his element.

The way his fingers swirled along the deacons bench before pulling off his jacket and placed it in the spot he always did. A creature of habit just like her, they walked the same. She realized that as they entered the dining room where Marlowe sat fingers gently holding a wine glass as she gave him a soft smile. Her blue eyes turning to observe Flora, not coldly but calculative as if measuring her up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The accent twirled through the air as Connor pulled out a chair so they could sit across from each other with Katherine at the end. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She gave her best smile trying to remember not to place her elbows on the table. "You have a beautiful home."

Marlowe glanced at Connor for a moment taking in his fidgeting with a hint of amusement, he was half way between trying to keep them apart and push them together. He'd talked about bringing his sister for years but he'd never done it, and she'd never said a word waiting patiently until he finally had the courage to risk bringing the two women to meet. Katherine was sure he was worried she'd bite the younger girls head off, as she was so often made of ice with strangers. "Thank you, I bought it as a shell of what it was. Connor remodeled it himself bringing back all the period features to bring it back to its former glory."

There it was that surprise again, it shouldn't have been needed but Connor had never come across as the kind of man that would build up a house from its bones. He was more of a father figure to her than ever. "Well he did a very good job." She grinned at her brother kicking him lightly under the table, giggling when he jumped in surprise.

"Well yes, uh, thank you." Talbot straightened his tie again, as he was prone to do. "I'm glad we did this."

Katherine reached out fixing his hair with a soft hand showing all Flora needed to see to ensure that they were very much happy together. "It's a good thing otherwise I'd have spent all day in the kitchen for nothing." Her voice held a hint of a tease pulling away the stony facade to reveal a woman. "I made crab pasta, I hear it's your favorite."


	6. Chapter 6

So the adventure continues going through Rafe and Flora's life until Uncharted 4 takes place! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **2005**

"Are you sure?" His hand was tightened fingers entwined between her own as they sat in the back seat of the car. Conroy didn't say a word just glanced from time to time at the rear view mirror to get a glimpse of Flora. There wasn't a hint of a smile on Rafe's face as he sat beside her the dark black of his suit jacket blended in with the shirt and tie. His hair perfectly pushed back, eyes that same stunning hazel that halted her heart. There wasn't a hair out of place as her fingers touched the smooth skin of his shaved cheek.

"Mr. Adler are you worried about me?" The tease in her voice was barely there as her grip tightened on his hand. Flora glanced once again out at the huge graveyard with it's wrought iron walls and lost souls wondering if she did want to do this at all.

Rafe let out a low sound in the back of his throat akin to a groan as his fingers locked onto her chin forcing the brunette to turn and look at him. His eyes held a steely edge as they stared at each other before her kissed her hard teeth clacking together lips rough against her own as she sighed. "Always. I'm always worried about you." He puckered kissed down her neck, "For God and Liberty, Flora. Jesus we don't have to do this, we can go home."

The leather of the heated seat burned against the skin of her back revealed by the thin straps of her black dress. The pleated bottom revealed black flats to match and a curl of pearls around her neck. Flora Adler looked like a widow to a famous actor, born in a time before they were in. She was as beautiful as ever, as soft and delicate. Yet forever a thorned rose just out of reach of everyone else but him. _His._ Her hand reached out grabbing the handle to the car door and pulled pushing the door open.

The frosty autumn wind whipped through the car immediately eliciting a shiver in response as she stepped out. As soon as Rafe had his feet on solid ground he'd already taken off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. He held out the crook of his elbow for her like an old-fashioned gentleman which was accepted graciously as they began the slow walk to their destination. Connor had told her she'd be in the top right corner of the cemetery close by the old pine tree and a bench. He'd offered to fly out when she'd told him she was visiting but Flora had told him not to waste time away from Kat just because of a small visit.

It wasn't as if her mother had just died. She's been dead her entire life, but Flora hadn't ever stopped to say hello. She just felt like now was the right time, that after all of these years her mother should have the chance to meet her. So they walked with deliberate steps up the thin pathways curling up the hill. Rafe held his head high, he'd never been a big fan of graveyards since his families passing. Though he'd wasted no time to take the other chairman by storm with his aggressive expansion of their company.

Rafe had pushed beyond his fathers bounds running and expanding as if it were as easy as breathing. People listened to him when he had something to say, and Flora was no different. She spent nearly as much time in the office as he did, while Rafe ran the company making deals with men driving cars that cost three times a normal persons house, Flora spent her time making sure the offices were running. She was quality control going from one building to the next making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing.

It wasn't easy running a company that ran off of auctioning and antiquities. There were two sides of the company: the side that sold people storage lockers and did estates sales and then there was the high quality antiquities trading. Ming vases, ancient mummies, they had their hands in it all. By his second year as CEO, Rafe had spread Adler Co. across America. They were in ever major city in the country and if he wanted to Rafe could have filled a swimming pool in cash. They were doing well, very well, treasure hunting in their spare time.

They'd already discovered a few hidden treasures in a couple different countries, but he knew what she wanted Flora was longing for a taste of pirate gold. The grass grew lusher the further up they went, spying the pine tree her brother had mentioned moving slightly toward it as each step began to slow. Her hand slid down his wrist until their fingers came back together, the tombstone was in sight now.

Connor had told her that he'd had it replaced when he'd had the money, because their father hadn't gotten anything so it was nothing but a plaque for most of their adolescence. Now it was large and grand. a white marble carved with flowers, forget me nots. They always were a part of her life, even her name came from her mother's love for flowers. It really was a beautiful gravestone, and she was sure it had cost a small fortune. It seemed a shame that she had to wait until she was thirty two to visit her mother.

"So this is her?" Rafe asked his voice a mere whisper. He still remembered giving Talbot the money to do this, when he'd mentioned it to her Rafe had sent a large check his way. There had never been a thank you, but he'd used the money and that was enough for the cold business man.

Flora reached out gingerly touching the cold stone with the flat of her palm. It seemed as if this woman were a lifetime away, a different life entirely to the one she'd had. Flora had visited her parents plenty of times, but it hadn't been this grave. "I don't feel anything for this woman." Her voice came out deeply ashamed as she bowed her head avoiding what was sure to be disapproval in Rafe's eyes. But if there was one thing the billionaire loved to do it was surprise her.

"Funny, neither do I." There was a dry sense of humor as he smiled at her, but she understood his point as soon as he'd spoken. She wasn't raised by this woman, she'd been raised by Claire Adler, she had mourned Claire. Who was this woman who Connor recalled fondly even though he barely remembered her.

Nodding at his words she tightened her grip on his hand before they began their way back down the hill, but as they went Rafe halted staring down at one of the plaque gravestones. "Flora, isn't this your father?" Looking down she read the name in confusion.

"It is. I didn't know he was dead." The sentence drew out on her tongue as she read the name over and over. There was a hint of relief there under the surprise a happiness to see his name in a graveyard instead of anywhere else. "He was in prison the last time I'd checked, but that was years ago." Pulling her phone from her purse she dialed a number long since memorized.

Connor picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hey, Flora. Are you alright?" She shouldn't have been surprised he asked right away, Connor knew where she was.

She froze for a moment before building up the courage to ask. "How long has he been dead?"

Talbot ran a hand through his hair watching Marlowe out of the corner of his eye talking to some of their lower staff. "Ah, yes. You saw that. He'd been dead for six years." Katherine glanced over at him hearing his words curious of what he would say next. "I killed him." She smiled slightly at his honesty before turning back to what she'd been working on.

For a brief moment his straightforwardness nearly sent the young woman into shock, She and Rafe ran a lucrative and for the most part honest business. It still took her by surprise when someone spoke so casually of murder the way Connor and Harry did, with the way they'd been raised it wasn't exactly surprising. It was a dog eat dog world and Flora had been lucky to remove herself from that environment. Now she was no saint she'd stolen a lot in her life, mostly for survival some not as much. Rafe was starting to getting more and more involved in the black market for antiquities and that didn't bother her, it was a normal part of the woman's life it always gad been.

Their company was prosperous, she gave good people jobs and they didn't hurt anybody. "Sister, are you alright?"

Reminding herself that she was still on the phone she glanced at Rafe seeing him watching her that look he got on his face when he was doing his best to memorize whatever she'd do next. "Yes. Did it hurt?"

Connor smiled into the phone at the question. "I used the purple serum, perhaps too much of it." Without giving details he told her exactly what she needed to know. She knew each of his invented drugs well, he'd worked on them for years. The purple was a hallucinogen, too much would drive you mad. Just enough would make you a slave to your fears as if Connor were your only savior and overdose would give you a fear induced heart attack.

Flora nodded again even though he couldn't see her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

 **2006**

Flora was practically buzzing with excitement as she knocked several times on the door of Rafe's office, she just couldn't bring herself to wait for when they got home to tell him. "Come in." She threw herself threw the doorway as soon as the words came out of his mouth locking the door fluidly behind her. The surprise flitted over his face for a moment before his hand reached for his belt.

"Not that." She laughed walking word him. "I just got a call from the excavators." They'd been digging in Scotland for years, so long in fact that they didn't bother to visit often, once or twice a year. Ever since Nathan had left a couple weeks into excavations they hadn't worried too much about being there personally. Rafe had taken care to not tell them exactly what they were looking for, only to call them if it was interesting. "They found something." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as a wide smile broke across his face.

Rafe stood circling around the large oak desk in his corner office wrapping his arms around her waist. He curled into her chuckling feeling the warmth through her shirt. "Meet me in the car. We'll be in a plane in under an hour."

Flora chuckled at his enthusiasm knowing that they both had bags packed already in the trunk just waiting for this moment. "For God and Liberty!" Rafe stopped moving away instead moving back to kiss her mouth pressed eagerly against his own.

Just as promised they were flying out by the end of the day, nobody in the private jet except them and the pilot toasting with champagne and grinning faces as they touched down hours later. Flora nearly threw herself off the plane when they landed pulling on Rafe's hand like a kid trying to get into the candy store as he laughed allowing himself to be tugged along.

"Hold on. Hold on." He chuckled pulling her into a stop so he could pull the hair from her face, fallen loose from her quick bun. "I forgot to mention something, it's underwater. We'll need to dive for it." The grin spread wider and wider after every word he spoke before she was running again Rafe trailing behind watching her hands shoved into his pockets as if there were a thousand hours in every day to appreciate her beauty.

Rafe was beating himself up for not checking sooner honestly, he'd never thought to check the water. When they finally did, they found several large wreckages from the correct time period so there they were getting suited up without help. Rafe was a bit paranoid about others trying to cut in on what was there since he'd had to 'deal' with Vargas. He'd told her he'd had to send him into early retirement, whatever that meant, when he found out about the treasure and she was sure it had annoyed the hell out of Rafe.

So down they went suited up with oxygen, dive suits, masks, flippers; the whole works making their way into the sea. They'd gone diving before on vacations but she'd never dived down in such cold dark water before, taking to swimming closer to Rafe than she should have, but he didn't give her a look for it even reaching out to touch her gently from time to time as they began their decent. He'd done his homework on the flight over of course, it wasn't a difficult dive. There was no risk of swimming up too quickly, there were next to no large threats in the water but he'd brought two knives and a miniature harpoon just in case.

He didn't tell her about the harpoon gun figuring she was worried enough already as they flicked on their flashlights, a huge wreck appeared with the light before them. The hulking shape loomed out of the shadows like a beast of the sea filling Flora with a trepidation she'd never felt before. Fish swam undisturbed by them thousands of small glimmering things as they moved into the murk. The flashlight ran along the green seaweed covered wood half decayed in time but not yet taken by the ocean. She felt like a trespasser on something she wasn't supposed to see.

They spared each other a glance, Rafe's hair floating around him in the darkness, he looked as handsome as ever in the tight fitting dive suit. The two swam in through the opening at the top comfortably big enough for the two to go through side by side. For some reason she'd expected half decaying bodies in the depths, but that was illogical. The fish would have long since claimed anyone on this vessel.

All that was inside seemed buried under years of sand and muck, except for an exit in the back. She tapped Rafe on the shoulder pointing to the inky black hole as a feeling of unease washed through her again. It was as if he could sense Flora's fear moving closer until he'd latched a rope onto a secured piece of wood. Securing their return he took her hand swimming into the dark.

The cave didn't twist or turn often but grew thinner the further they went in until Rafe was forced to go in front of her, he ignored any look she might have given him when brandishing the knife in front of him as they swam on and up. That was the only inclination he had, as they traveled back upward.

They both seemed equally as startled when their heads broke the surface of the water, still not able to see anything in the blackness of the cavern. Rafe tread water holding the knife extra tight as he moved the flashlight above water revealing a sizable space and an area to go back up on land. Swimming toward the rocky lined beach they exited the water Rafe clipping the line to a large wet rock.

"Uh, Rafe." Her voice echoed slightly through the cavern as he turned to look at her, she'd gone from pale as a ghost to humming with excitement as he followed the direction of her eyes to land on a skeleton. A very well preserves skeleton, it's clothing still intact along with hair, skin draped along the bones, and eyes long since gone but due to the darkness of the cave it seemed he'd been waiting to be found for a very long time.

He chuckled walking over to her throwing his arm around her shoulders as they both approached glancing at each other from time to time. Flora had always hated caves, especially this one with its blackness and the only way out a long underwater tunnel, honestly it was the stuff of nightmares and if it wasn't for the fact of buried pirate treasure she'd have bailed awhile ago. She knew he was being touchy feel-y because he knew this about her as well, he wasn't too big of a cave fan himself. So they knelt down beside the body in unison as she pulled on a pair of wet gloves.

Rolling his eyes he let her play archaeologist glancing around the cave in paranoia from time to time the knife still in his hand though neither seemed to object. Pulling a piece of paper from beside the pirate careful not to wet it as she scanning the words, "You know what this means?"

Raising an eyebrow at her he drawled sarcastically, "We found a clue?"

Shoving him lightly she rebuked, "No smartass, he didn't come up from the water. This would have been ruined. So he either found pen and paper in this cave or-"

"He came in from another way." Rafe shined his light further into the cave looking for a pathway, "You know this is profoundly creepy."

All Flora did is nod looking further into the cavern herself before shifting back to her feet placing the paper back where she'd found it. "Only one way to find out where it goes." He was considering telling her that that's what he paid these people for but when he saw that look on her face, nearly shivering between nerves and excitement. So as he always was prone to do, Rafe took her hand and followed her into the dark.

 **2007**

It had been nearly a year since they'd discovered the underground cavern, but like all things it ended up being a dead end and she was close to calling it, they'd been chasing Avery for years now. Flora knew how much money he'd put into trying to find her treasure, so she decided to break it to him at one of their favorite bistros. Hoping to 'let him down easy' Flora wore one of her softer color dresses that hung down to her knees without any straps.

He'd always liked the ones without straps and if charming him made things easier she was sure to pull out all the stops. So when Rafe saw her reclined in one of the outside tables looking like a movie star, he couldn't help but straighten his tie and run his fingers through his hair. Humming in approval as he slid in next to her and couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Doll, you shouldn't have. For me?" He gestured toward his chest as she giggled in response.

"Shouldn't I have." They kept a distance as always careful of the public opinion on their familial relationship as always. "I actually invited you here to ask you something." She looked down taking a deep breath as he raised an eyebrow noticing the shift in her before playful mood.

"What is it Flora?" He leaned his elbows on the table leaning toward her.

"Why if it isn't Rafe Adler, how you doing?" Nathan's voice cut through the intimate tension as they both glanced up at Nathan Drake. He stood looking just like his normal self, chest exposed, golden belt buckle, a little older and more muscular than before but the same boy that she'd met so long ago. Next to him stood a tall woman, long dark locks, push up bra, tight khaki jeans and black boots. Overcompensating.

"Nathan! Pal. I'm doing great, how about you?" Rafe slapped his hand in Nate's shaking it with a grip just slightly too firm.

"Chloe, this is Rafe and his sister. From my Avery adventures. Not that they panned out right." He slapped Rafe on the shoulder ignoring the focused tightening of the man's jaw as he stood from his seat. Flora as soon as she saw her other shift positions, moved to stand with him catching eyes with Chloe, an understanding there that she was far more than Rafe's sister.

Yet regardless Rafe laughed again placing a hand on Nate's shoulder so he could lean in and whisper low enough only the four of them could her. "Now Nate, you know she's not my sister." That spark in his eye came back, the same one she'd fallen in love with a thousand times before. "Chloe, was it?" Rafe shook the woman's hand stepping in front of Flora. "Rafe and Flora Adler, treasure hunters and business tycoons."

"Ah, of course." Chloe smile looking at the two of them one hand moving to rest against her stomach pushing up her shirt to reveal a line of midriff. "I've heard of you two. That Chinese vase job, with all those-"

"Tibetan symbols, quite the dilemma. I'm still digging into it, literally." Flora exclaimed with a large smile bumping her arm against Rafe's own.

Nathan smiled, it didn't quite meet his eyes, "I myself just came up with quite the find myself. El Dorado in fact. Turns out it's not a city of gold . . ." And so he droned on arms flapping in excitement voice loud and boisterous about the great legend Nathan Drake who discovered the lost city of gold that wasn't quite a city. And by the time they'd departed with their tale a fierce hunger had crawled inside Flora's gut.

The kind of hunger she knew was the Talbot in her always climbing to be first, to be the best. "Well that sure did eat up a lot of time, you were going to tell me something before?" Rafe looked at her back to being serious instead of his normal falsetto cheer.

Yet all she could bring herself to say, instead of let's give up was, "I was going to say, I think we should start looking for more leads on the Avery treasure. You still got to make a woman out of me."

* * *

Reviews are so inspiring if you have the time!


End file.
